Cold Model
by kira tenshi
Summary: [Kag.sess.] Kagome has become a world remounced model, but to get that she went through hell, now someone who has the power to take it all away, has returned.
1. Chapter 1

1Kt: I know this is just another story that I have come up with, but, no just no. I don't really have anything to say to you people just, no. So this is just a story that I needed to do, just to get it off my chest (perverts!) Anyway, yeah just another Sesshy and Kagome fic. That's pretty much all it is, so I won't even bother with the 'Behind the Seance' today at least. And that's all I want to say.

Chapter 1: Getting situated

England, noon. . .

"Kagome, this is not a time for you to be all prissy! I need you to do this shoot, and I need you to do it now!" Sophie yelled. Sophie Devon, was a tall, woman, blue eyes, ivory skin, and ruby red lips, your ordinary blond, without the brainless mind, and was only 38 years old. Sophie is a top notch instructor, and manager, bottom line is that she is very good, and everyone wanted her. But she didn't come easy, nor did she come cheap. She was and is the best of the best, you could not get her, unless she can to you. She was pushing her young postiche, to be able to get to one of her shooting on time, for once.

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror, not really wanting to go anywhere. But what chose did she have, she need to be able to work. This was her passion, her life, her job.

Black ebony waves flowed down her back reaching her mid spine. She had piercing stormy gray-blue eyes, that always seemed to be half empty. The 23 year old rarely smiled, and when she did it was a ghost smile, but just enough to seem real. Kagome gave off this mysterious atmosphere that drew men to her like a flock of seagulls.

Finally, getting up, Kagome walked to her door of her apartment, her instructor and manager following behind. Kagome had a comfortable size apartment. When entering the home, you could see the living room, and walking past that, the kitchen. Upon entering the living room, you would have a view of the moving town below. To the right would be the two bedrooms two bathrooms. Both being separated by a wall a few inches wide. On the left would be another bathroom, close to the kitchen, that contained the washing machine and dryer.

Walking out of the doorway, Kagome waited for Sophie to exit, them closing and locking the door. The last thing she needed was to get robbed by someone. They walked to the elivator, entered, and waited patiently for the double doors to close.

"Where exactly do you want me to be working at?" Kagome was the first to speak.

"New York, New York. Do you think you will have a problem with it?" Sophie asked, forgetting all about the shoot they were late to already, and moving onto a new topic.

"No." Kagome replied being as monotone as ever.

When Kagome became a model she promised herself that she wouldn't get hurt again, she wasn't going to let other people see what she felt. They would only hurt her some more.

"Who will I be working with?" Kagome asked, not bothering to look at Sophie. Sophie turned her head, and looked at the two closed doors. She didn't know how Kagome would react. For Kagome was a very popular model, one of the best at that, but not a lot of people like her. Maybe it was because, she was good, she had money, was popular with the jobs and with the male population, or that they didn't like her attitude. But all around, Kagome was just someone who made everything she did seem easy, when in reality it wasn't, she was talented at what she did and other things, and this was something that woman, along with the occasional male, would be jealous of. Kagome is what some would call perfect.The perfect woman.

"You will be working with Sango Taijiya, Kagura Suzuka, and Kikyo Shinidama, the four other are newbe's."

"In other words, they are not worth your time to look up. Am I right?" Kagome stated, she could always tell when a person was either lying or avoiding the subject. Just then the double steel doors, that had locked them in, opened. Kagome and Sophie walked out. They didn't have to wait for a car, just got in and drove out.

Two of the top woman, drove away to the shooting, and then to a new country.

April 22nd, 3: 46 pm. England.

Kagome was getting the last of her things, she didn't really have much to pack, because their was already people who would take all of her artwork, and any furniture left behind. She only have to get her cloths, make-up, pots and pans, and anything else that wasn't needing a fragile sign on it.

Kagome, sighed, this was the last time she was going to be in this apartment. Not that she had every good memories in it, but the thought of moving again was tiring. Before Kagome could go into a all-in-all depression mode, the phone rang.

_Ring, ring. . . ring, ring. . . ring, ring. . ._ this process was repeated a few more times.

Kagome walked over to where her cell phone was, she picked up the slick black Razor, and flipped it open with the flick of her wrist.

"Hello."

"Kagome, dear, it's your mother. How are you? I've heard that your moving again, and to where might I ask?"

Kagome's voice changed to a gentle, kind, and caring tone. "Hello, mother. I'm fine, and yes. I'm moving again, but your not getting the location from me, or anyone else. Sophie is the only one who knows, and you know that woman can be as stubborn as a mule. I want it to be a surprise, for both you and Souta."

"But Kagome, you don't have to, you can just save yourself the trouble." Ms. Higurashi said, knowing full well that Kagome was planning on flying both her and her brother, Souta to where ever she now lived, to see her, for about two weeks, she's done this a few times now, and every time it has been amazing.

Mitoku Higurashi has raised two children on her own. Their father, Yasashiku Higurashi had died in a car accident with the driver being drunk. Kagome was ten and Souta was just born. At first Mitoku didn't know what she was going to do, or how, she had two growing children, and her elderly father to take care of, Gin Higurashi. They were in debt a few times, but always were able to get out of it, then when Kagome was 17 year old she had gotten a modeling job, and that was the beginning of her career. Souta still being a child, didn't fallow, but had gotten better benefits for themselves, because of Kagome's achievements.

"Mom, I have to go, I'm getting on the plane in a hour, and I can't be late this time. I'll call you as soon as I land, if you want."

"No, call me when you get to your new apartment. I'll talk to you latter, sweaty. Take care, and be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

With that Kagome hung up, and left for the airport. She left all her luggage, and bags, in the apartment. An empty life now invades the once lavished home.

"How was your flight?" Sophie's voice could be heard on the other side of the telephone line.

"It was. . . bearable. So to speak." Kagome replied. She had been in the cab that drove her to her new apartment, and was now standing at it's feet. It was a giant building, that was covered in what looked like a gray metal sheet. Without thinking much of it, Kagome walked through the spinning doors, she asked where apartment 34D was. The receptionist replied that it was on the 5th floor of the building, the building it self held 7 different floors, all of which were pretty enormous.

Deciding to take the elevator, Kagome pressed the 5th button from the top. Kagome was happy that there was no sappy elevator music, fallowing her ride to her new apartment. Getting to her new home, she came to a door that read 34D. Reaching into her rain coat pocket, Kagome searched through her vast variety of junk, she was a saver, finally getting to the bronze tinted key. Pulling it out she fed it to the lock that was the only defense she had against buglers entering her apartment.

Swinging the door open, with little effort, Kagome viewed her home. It was a big apartment. Hallway was the first thing anyone saw, when they enter. Then you would see the Living room, or at least part of it.

Walking down the walkway of wood, swinging her head from side to side, Kagome looked around. She noticed that there was a kitchen about 7 feet away from the door and another hallway across from that.

The hallway that is across the kitchen held a door that lead to the guest bathroom, to the right of the guest bathroom was a laundry room, to the left is a guest bedroom, that had a rather nice view from it's window. Not usually expected when in a _'guest's'_ room. Entering the hallway again, Kagome walks across to the kitchen.

When turning into the kitchen, the first thing you would see would the window, showing a great view of the city. Underneath that would be the stainless steel sink, and to the right of the window are the cupboards that hang over the counter. The fridge is neatly tucked in the corner, and the pantry is across from it. There is an peninsula that comes off the counter next to the sink, it has a small island on top, making it like a two step climb.

From the kitchen peninsula you can see the living room. Television would be in the far left corner, bookcases guarding it on the sides. Another shelf straight in front of Kagome. It had three shelves, all glass, reaching to the ceiling, and cupboards that touched the ground. Kagome also saw a deck where you could see the Hudson River. The furniture was mostly a coper-ish brown leather, of course never really leather, she never liked those type of things.

Walking into the living room, she saw that there was another room, it was the study. Having a maple old fashion desk and book shelves lining the walls, expect for one wall that had a window, of the now gray sky.

Getting back to the hallway, Kagome waked to the double doors at the end of the hallway, opening them, she entered her bedroom. It wasn't very big to the overall living area, but it was bigger then what the average person could afford. Of course not many people could afford, what she has, now at least. Like it was expected, there was a window in the room, actually there was three. Two in the corner, and one on the side where there was another door.

Being as curious as she was, Kagome walked to the door, and opened it. Only to be disappointed that it lead to the Study room, or open area. Finding nothing else that could capture her attention, she looked back into her 'room'. In the far left wall, there was a hallway to the bathroom, first having to go through the walk-in-closet.

Reaching the bathroom, Kagome noted that it was a try of natural sone travertine. Having a yellowish glow to it, that you could find in Italy. It was said to be very popular there. One sink on the left of herself with a mirror. Then the bathtub, in the corner, with _another_ window. And a shower in the left of the whole charade. There was closed off area, that Kagome anticipated it to be the toilet.

'Well, now that I have seen the whole place, I guess I should find a job. Or should I just call Sophie and ask her. Look for one yourself and get stuck with a lot of paper work, or call someone else to do it for you. Yourself and the chance with paperwork, or agent? Self or agent? Self vs. Agent, who will be the winner of this rigorous trial, folks? Come one come all.' Kagome thought, she didn't really find doing paperwork very appealing, suprisenly. Not did she want to talk to that walking, talking, breathing, gossiping machine. So sleep in bed, it was. With no more argument with her lovely self, Kagome went to sleep at her, strangly undisturbed home. In her unpacked-by-someone-not-her bed.

Ring. Riing. . . Riiiinnnng. . . Rinnnnnnnnnnng.

"I'm sorry, I'm not home at the moment, please leave your name and number at the tome of the beep, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!"

Kagome was woken up enough to tell that someone was calling, at this god forsaken hour.

'My god, it's that Soph-' "Kagome, it's me Sophie, I've come to call and tell you that your going to be late for you meeting at your new gig. So you better get up right now or I'll come over there and get you! I swear I will. Just wait and you'll hear my footsteps walking up the stairs to your NEW apartment, that I picked our just for you! You better like it, because it you don't-" Unfortunently Sophie's lovely voice was cut off by the time limit on the voice mail. ' I spoke too soon.'

Rolling her eyes Kagome got ready for her new 'gig'. She apparently had without her knowledge.

Knock Knock Knock.

Kagome's groggy mind processed that information, of someone knocking at her door. Getting up with eye lids that were half closed, Kagome walked to her door.

Knock. Knock. SLAM!

Kagome yelled out, "Alright already, I'm coming, just wait a little longer. You old fart." Mumbling that last sentence under her breath.

"KAGOME, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. AS YOUR MANAGER, I ORDER YOU TO OPEN IT. . . NOW!"

'Goody, it the little bitch and her ways. What a lucky day this is going to turn out to be.' With that Kagome opened the door to her doom. And a mad, paniced, and flushed Sophie, came barging in. Starting Kagome off on her brand new day.

Kt: I don't really know what will happen with this story, but I hope that you will enjoy it, while I do update it. So yeah. I just need a bit of a push, or shove, to get going. Call it a contest with a rival. And there you go. I will be motivated to win it, no matter what. Though coming up with idea's it a bit harder, that some non-writer will think.

I would like to thank my friend. . . Emma (will not say her last name, for stalking purposes), not really sure why but, I think she deserves some credit, mostly because she's my competition, I kind of need reason to do something. Cuz if there isn't any prize at the end, well, I'm basically useless. Yep! That is me. Always looking for something at the end of the horrible, god forsaken, boring, little (not really, but yeah) rainbow. And now I really don't have much to say, but that. So I bid you adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

1This is just another chapter of Cold Model. Do people think I should change that name, or should I keep it like that? Well, maybe I shouldn't, yeah, it seems like a pretty good and sturdy, name. Don't you think? I think so, yeah, yeah, so now I'm just talking to myself.

Chapter 2: Face off

"Kagome, what is it?" Sophie asked.

Two women, sitting in a black small BMW M3, small compact car, two seats, a coupe. Fast and reliable.

Kagome, at the wheel, and Sophie, sitting at the passenger seat. Kagome wouldn't never let Sophie or anyone else drive her baby, and if that happens, there better be somebody dying.

"Nothings wrong, why? Should there be something wrong?" Kagome said in her monotone voice, looking to her right, Kagome's piercing sapphire blue eyes turning to look at Sophie. Not once batting an eye or moving her head.

"Well, no, but I mean- you're the one who's so quiet! No that's not what I meant! I mean that you just seem depressed, more so then usual." Sophie's little speech, did not seem to have any effect. Kagome was still not going to say anything, like that anyway.

"Well, I thank you for your concern, but you really don't need to use up all that energy for my sake. You must be working your pretty little but off, with all those worries. You know it's bad for your skin, give you wrinkles." Laced with sarcasm, Kagome continued to look out the window. The only person that Kagome would remotely come close to be called a 'friend' was family and Sophie. She has had a pretty rough life, for a international model. Though not many people really know about it. It's been kept a secret, and will, for as long as possible.

Finally, the loud whining ceased. It was coming from the animal known as a _'Sophie.'_ 'Now folks, this animal is known to be found at any well known mall. An environment that is well fit for the _'Sophie's.'_ Neither too hot nor too cold, that '_Sophie's'_ will reproduce with the very handsome and popular male species or best known as _'filthy rich.'_ This is Kagome Higurashi, coming to you from the Beverly Hills Mall, We hope you tune in again for another show of Animal Planet. Thank you and have another wonderfully beautiful day.'

Kagome's thoughts for capturing a _'Sophie'_ and selling **it** to an animal shelter or maybe giving it up for free, god knows we need more of them. Though she was not sure it the animal shelter would take her, probably saying something like' sorry, we don't have that big of a cage.' Laughing to herself, Kagome pulled up to the building where the meeting of the other models will take place. Silently sighing to herself, Kagome turned off the engine, waking Sophie up, they both got out. Kagome had a bad feeling about this so called 'meeting.'

"Hey, Fluffy! When are those damn models getting here? They should have been here by now.

Silver locks framed around the mescaline body of the man being spoken too. He was 6'2', and looking like weighed about 170 pounds. Wearing an Armani black suit that matched his sleek black shoes, this choice of clothing made his hair gleam, like there was no tomorrow.

His eyes, gold like the darkest gold pool in the world, that would pierce with a thousand daggers. He was very poised and seemed like he was royalty. The dominant one, the one who's word was law. And was expected to fallow.

"What is it you need, Inuyasha." His voice was a velvety low note. Something that any girl could go on listening to finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

"'Feh,' I wanted to know when those so called 'models'" The shorter man brought his hands up, and used them as quotation marks to the emphasis on 'models', " going to get here! I'm tired of waiting, they should be here by now."

The shorter man, who had the same vibrant silver hair, though his more exciting, stood almost a head shorter then the first man. He was wearing ordinary low ride blue jeans, with white Nike shoes, along with a light blue and white striped mens blouse. His eyes were gold like the older looking man, but with a fire that would burn you if you touched his soul. He was a regular badass boy. Not caring for the rules.

"They are not here yet, and I do not known the whereabout of each of my models, so if you would stop your foolish questions about them, so I may get on with my work." With that the tall man left for his top floor office.

Kagome and Sophie walked up the steps to the entrance doors of the building. Walking inside they went to the front desk. Sophie going into agent mode, and took control of the situation, reaching the receptionist first.

"Hello, I'm Sophie Devon with Kagome Higurashi, we're here for the model shooting, and were wondering where it would be?" Sophie used her nice stupid voice, making herself seem venerable, giving off a take-pity-on-me look.

At the mention of Kagome Higurashi, the receptionist's head quickly shot towards the assumed Kagome. Her eyes were wide with awe. So much awe that Kagome took pity on her, and gave her a sweet smile, making the girl who was behind the desk, blush. Kagome usually had that kind of effect on people, no just men, but woman as well. Maybe that was why woman and men lusted after her, for her looks, for her facade of kindness, for the feeling of being loved by her.

Pointing to the right, the now seeming so small girl, said take the elevator up to the 7th floor, down the hall, is were you will be interviewed for the job. She tried not to stutter, but that clearly didn't happen. Leaving behind, the dazed little girl, they walked to the elevator with grace that could only be achieved by goddesses.

"So. . . you like that girl. Is that what that smile was?" Sophie inquired. She was curious as to why Kagome had showed emotion to a receptionist, much less. That was something that did not happened very often, no matter what the pictures of the unique model seem to say of her feelings.

"It was nothing but pity, for her foolish admiration." Kagome defended herself, she was looking at the gray elevator sliding double doors, not blinking once.

"Is that what is was, then why don't you do it more often, there are a lot of foolishly admiriblist's out there, who just love to gaze at beautiful, successful, people, wishing they could be in their shoes. For that, you should forget the past, and let a smile clean away the tears."

Kagome glanced to the left, her sapphire eyes hid behind a curtain of midnight black hair, she was silently glad that Sophie couldn't see her, Kagome, gazing at her agent. A moment of silence passed between the two bachelorettes and Kagome turned her attention back to the gray elevator double doors. Waiting to get this over with, so she could continue her meaningless life.

"Sir. I have three of the models you wished to see waiting in the lounge. Would you like for me to send them in?"

"Yes, send them in." Sesshoumaru's voice was spoken in the quiet room. His office, study, and quiet frequently, his house. He practically lived in the place, coming home only when he was sure to be done with his work. His office consisted of a small kitchen, bathroom, then his study room, pretty much filled with books, had a black leather love seat and a dark brown leather armchair. Most of his furniture was leather or mahogany woods. Being on the top floor her had a rather large sky light window on his ceiling, which brought in most of the light into the darkened room. His office was separated from the 'house,' having two double doors that blocked the view of the get-a-way retreat home. The office, if you should call it that, had a mahogany desk, on the left a giant window, showing a great view of the city below, on the right there was the entrance to his quarters, behind the desk was a large black cushioned chair with file cabinets hiding behind the chair and desk. Across from the desk that held the latest of computers, sitting atop it, was a bar that was there for long nights.

Hearing a knock on the two double doors, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from the wide view out his window, to the intruder, that had just barged in a millisecond after the knock, not waiting for his ok to enter.

It was a woman, who had black hair in a tight bun that was held together by a single feather. Blood red covered her lips along with red eyes to give off warnings to the awaiting predator. She had a nice figure, an hour glass, long legs, and arms to go with it. She was wearing a crimson red out fit, a women business suit and skirt with a white blouse. Red high heel shoes that showed her red painted toe nails, with laces that strapped around her ankle. Her appearance was contradicting her ivory clear skin.

"I presume that you are one of the models who are here to do the shooting." Words laced with ice, flowed smoothly to the ears of the new woman.

Wincing in the slightest way, hoping that the man in front of her didn't see it, but alas, he did, and would always see these little actions. The woman acted as though his harsh words didn't affect her. She walked to one of the chairs that were bowing in front of the god, as quietly as possible, once again hoping that he doesn't take too much of a notice to herself.

"I am." With as much courage that would could muster she spat out the words, with a hint of fear.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he was the one who brought fear into the eyes of those below him. Breathing in he could smell fear and. . . arousal. So with his looks he could be feared and wanted, though Sesshoumaru has always known that, from the time he was a young boy to a healthy adult. He has always been able to manipulate people's wants and fears.

"State your name."

"Kagura Suzuka."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 years old."

"How far does your experience in modeling go?"

"I've been modeling sense I was 18, so seven years total."

"Good-" Sesshoumaru was about to direct 'Kagura' to her assigned location, when the intercom on his phone spoke true.

"Mr. Taiyoukai, there are now two other models here ready for you interrogation, should I send them in with Ms. Kagura Suzuka? Or do you wish to finish with Ms. Suzuka first?"

"Yes, Amy, send them in now."

The double door swung open revealing two other models who were to join the group. One of the models standing my the door had long dark brown hair, pink eye liner, and clear lipgoss. Her skin wasn't the fair type, it had more of a tan to it. She was wearing a white tank top that was long, reaching two inches past her hips, having a pink, orange, yellow, white, and tan different sized stripped blouse that was very tight, but not tight enough to have the bottoms budge out, showing off her breasts. The brunet was wearing a tan skirt that almost went down to her to her knees. The outfit ending with white and pink high heel shows. The shoes were white all around, but in the front they had pink little dots on the out lining. Her shoes had three of her toes poking out instead of being pointy, it was like that part was cut off.

"State your name, age, and how long you have been in the modeling business." Sesshoumaru's cold voice reached both the girls. And they both tensed, but quickly answered his required questions.

"My name is Sango Taijiya, I'm 25 years old, and I have been doing shootings sense I was 19." The brunet replied.

"I'm Kikyo Shinidama, I'm 24 years old, and have been modeling sense I was 20 years old."

Kikyo Shinidama, had on a black suit, black jacket and black pants. She was wearing black high heels that showed of her toes, and almost wound up on her foot to her ankle. Wearing a white blouse, under her black jacket, men could see her curves, she was very tall, and didn't seem to need those high heels. Kikyo had blue eye shadow, and had on black mascara, that really made her look scary. But not to the point where you would run and hide, she just seemed to be intimidating. Her straight black hair, flowed down her shoulders to mid back, where it lay to rest.

"That will be all of you three, you may go-" Again Sesshoumaru was cut off by his secretary, she had the best timing, though as _good_ as that may be, she was very efficient with organizing and filing, that sort of thing. Sesshoumaru suppressed a groan he _almost_ let out, in front of the three models.

"Mr. Taiyoukai, we have another model here, would you like me to-"

"Yes, send her in." Sesshoumaru's said, and if you listened carefully you could detect a hint of annoyance, but only is you have the most acute hearing in ages. Otherwise well, it wouldn't really give you any leverage at all.

"Yes, sir." Was Amy's quick response, and as soon as she said that the double doors opened up revealing the most beautiful woman Sesshoumaru has every seen. There where two woman but Sesshoumaru only saw one.

She had black hair, that took a blue hew when in the light. Her rosy lips stood closed, not allowing anything to enter. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire, that held a fire no one could tam. The woman, had on a tan jacket with a matching tan skirt. Then she had a light blue blouse underneath that. Wearing a tan high heels that was like a sandal. All in all she was wearing very plain things, and that's something that he didn't see often. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn't too worried about how they looked.

Coming out of his daze like stating, Sesshoumaru asked the million dollar question. "And you would be?. . ."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and the woman next to me is my manager, Sophie Devon. We are here for our appointment, with a Mr. Taiyoukai." Her voice was heaven to Sesshoumaru's poor ears, she was amazing.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, you have your appointment with me. Tell me Ms. Higurashi I presume your are a miss." He was answered with a nod, so he continued. "How old are you?"

"23."

"How long have you been modeling?"

"6 years."

"Very well, I will show you were you will begin with the shooting." Sesshoumaru got up from his desk, and moved to the side. "Shall we?" He said indicating to the double doors. And moving with grace no man should have, he passed Kaogme, and went on, fading into the molten hallway. Having four beautiful models fallowing him.

Kt: Hey another chapter, and this one it pretty good I guess. Well I just want to know, what you think and if you have any idea's for this story. I don't always have too much to think about, so it would really help it you could tell me what you want in this.

And I hope that you do review, a lot!


	3. Discontinued

Kt: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this isn't really a chapter, but I have to say that this story is discontinued for now. I may eventually get an interest in this story again, but it is unlikely. I have just lost my interest in this story and all the files that I had on it (my computer crashed a while back).

I would be happy to give this story to someone who wants it. But you will have to contact me asking.

Again, I am sorry for doing this to my readers, but it would be worst to never update and not give a reason for it. At least that is what I think.

A thousand bows of apologies to my readers!


End file.
